


Breaking the Fourth Wall in All Kinds of Ways

by SixtySevenChevy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Somebody Finally Helps Will Graham, You're the main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixtySevenChevy/pseuds/SixtySevenChevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody needs to help Will Graham. Enter you, the main character, who knows exactly what Hannibal Lecter has done, and knows exactly what you have to do to fix it. You're going to get Will some help, no matter the cost, even if it includes breaking and entering, burglary, and identity fraud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Fourth Wall in All Kinds of Ways

**Author's Note:**

> My Wifi was down for like, a whole half hour. Stuff got written. I really have no explanation for this.
> 
> Also, I made up most of the stuff about medical records. Though it would be cool if they actually did that.

You’re very careful when you break into Hannibal’s house, making sure that he’s not anywhere near it at the time. Probably out visiting Will in jail again, considering that it’s past normal visiting hours for the average psychiatrist. You shudder in distaste and have to remind yourself that you’re going to help Will later. For now, it’s all about gaining proper evidence.

You make sure to turn on lights as you go, making a rather convincing show of being perfectly at home in the good doctor’s house. Acting like you’re supposed to be there won’t arouse as much suspicion as it would if you stole about with furtive glances and ninja poses. 

You head straight for the freezer, which you know should be stocked with fresh meat (people). You shudder again, and try to pretend that it’s regular beef when you don a pair of plastic gloves and lift it out of its bowl of seasoning, where it’s been left to marinate overnight. You place it carefully in a Tupperware container from your backpack and seal the lid, struggling to refrain from throwing up on the clean floor tiles. That might ruin your entire scheme. 

You fill three more Tupperware containers with different cuts of meat (people) and try to convince yourself that you aren’t handling the remains of your fellow man. It doesn’t quite work, but you manage to get your bag filled with the meat (people) before turning off all the lights and locking the door behind you when you leave. You head straight for the car in the driveway, which you may or may not have stolen for the occasion.

The first place you drive is to the lab, handing your backpack to Beverly Katz so she can run a few tests to make sure that yes, the meat is people. Price and Zeller look absolutely horrified when she pokes a large cut that may or may not have once been inside a person. Bev frowns and swabs it with a cotton tip.

You relax for an hour or so, exchanging gossip with Price and Zeller, reclining in a swivel chair that you only fall out of twice. The results come back in positive. Beverly is appalled when she tells you that your assumptions were correct. The meat in Hannibal’s fridge was indeed people.

You gather up the Tupperwares and papers with the data printed on them and bid the forensics team a fond farewell, promising to be back in tomorrow with good news. They know exactly what you’re going to do. You’re going to help Will Graham.

The second place you go is to the hospital, where you meet your contact and are let in without raising suspicion. You’re led through the hallways and into the file room, where hard copies of every test done in the neuroscience division are kept. You let your contact go back to work while you rifle through filing cabinets until you find the right file, with Will’s name printed neatly at the top. Every file is printed automatically, and filed away in this very room. The only way to tamper with the evidence would be to pretend that the tests never took place, and that would leave a gap in the doctor’s alibi should something have gone wrong. No, it was much safer to sweep the files under the rug and pretend they were never made. Lucky for you.

You shove the file into your bag and leave.

You get back into your stolen car and drive to the prison, flashing a (possibly faked) badge at the guard on duty. He lets you in because you say you’re here to see Jack. You know for a fact that he’s still here, probably shouting at a terrified Will, because you have other contacts at the BAU. Operation Save Will is a widespread one, reaching across several departments and joining the entire force in once unit, bent on one thing: Will’s safety and sanity being returned to him.

You’re directed through a few metal detectors, which detect nothing dangerous on you or in your bag. (Which is because your weapons aren’t made of metal; your knife is diamond and your gun is just a tranquilizer.) A guard leads you to an interrogation room, and you brace yourself before throwing open the door and storming in.

Jack looks up, startled, when you walk in. Alana is there, sitting in one of the hard metal chairs with her head in her hands, and on the other side of the table is Will. He looks absolutely awful in prison orange, chained to the table via handcuff. He obviously hasn’t slept in at least three days. 

“Who the hell are you?” Jack demands, channeling his anger at Will into anger at you. You simply roll your eyes because you don’t have time for his bullshit. You have a man to save.

“That doesn’t matter. However, the contents of my backpack do,” you say, striding confidently forward and hefting your bag onto the metal table. Will winces at the loud sound, haunted eyes staring with unfettered curiosity at the black material of the bag. You smile at him softly, trying to show that you aren’t a threat, hoping that he understands that you’re here to help.

“Jack, I think we should listen to what this person has to say,” Alana says, and you exchange winks. She’d been in on the whole thing from day one. In fact, if was the two of you that started Operation Save Will in the first place. It had been Alana who had gathered more and more participants, persuading them to join your cause until you had most of the BAU on your side, and countless others. You wouldn’t be here without her.

“I don’t have time for introductions,” you snap at Jack when it becomes clear that he’s planning on interrogating you. “I’m here to help Will and nothing else. Now, if you’ll examine the evidence.”

You thrust the papers into his hands, and he scrambles to keep from dropping them. His brow furrows in confusion when you begin setting out the Tupperware containers, but a quick glance at the paper on top of the stack replaces it with a look of shock. You sit on the table next to Will, swinging your legs back and forth casually as Jack skims the paper.

“The one on top is a lab report on the meat in that container,” you say, pointing. “The next few are also lab reports, all indicating the same thing. That meat is people.”

Will blanches, and Alana offers him a comforting smile. He doesn’t look comforted.

“Under the lab reports is a hard copy of Will’s file, from when he got the brain scans done. You’ll see that he’s had an advanced case of encephalitis that was obviously kept from us all. And beneath that is a file I put together myself, which has every bit of information on both the Chesapeake Ripper and Hannibal Lecter. As you can see, the information corresponds. Also, I borrowed that people meat from Hannibal’s fridge.”

Jack stares at you in disbelief. “Who the hell are you?”

“A concerned party. Now, I suggest you let Will go and send someone to apprehend our good Dr. Lecter before he realizes that I’ve broken into his house and stolen tonight’s meal.” Jack doesn’t move, and you shout at him, “Get on with it!”

He scurries away to follow your orders. Behind you, Alana is explaining everything to Will. You send a text to Beverly, telling her that Operation Save Will was a success, and that she should tell Price and Zeller to buy alcohol, because you’re going to call the entire team and you’re going to celebrate. She asks if Will is going to be released soon. You text back an affirmative and receive a row of smileys in response.

You slip out before anyone has time to question you. Your work is done.


End file.
